


Drunk Len

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len and Barry go out to a bar with Cait and Cisco, to have a little fun.Or maybe too much fun?





	Drunk Len

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wanted to see what I came up with when it comes to a drunk Leonard Snart, and this is what I got.
> 
> It'd be funny if Len was actually a happy drunk, don't you think?

“Leeeeeeen!” Barry whined. He wanted to go out with his friends to the bar tonight, but Len refused to go. Barry had been whining at him for hours about it, and Len hadn’t given in, but he was close to, not that Barry knew that.

“No way Scarlet. You go have fun with your friends. We both know they don’t like or approve of me anyway, it’ll just make it awkward.” Len replied, eyes not once leaving his book.

“But they wanted you to come, they want to try to get better about us.” Barry pleaded, puppy eyes staring into Len passionately. Len raised an eyebrow, and then his eyes to meet Barry’s, which he instantly regretted. Both of them know once Barry had his puppy eyes out that Len couldn’t fight them.

“One day, I will say no to those puppy eyes. And you won’t be happy about it.” Len said putting his book aside to go change into more appropriate clothes. Barry’s eyes brightened when he saw Len start to get up, but he instantly replied to Len’s comment. “We both know you never will Len.” he said as he walked in the opposite direction.

2 HOURS LATER

Barry sat in a stool at the bar as he watched Cait and Cisco dance in the middle of the dance floor. He had a beer in one hand, as he leaned against the counter. Len, had gotten shit faced, and was dancing like an idiot, and Barry decided to record it.

10 minutes later and Len had tripped a couple times and was now sitting with Barry at the bar. Another hour and Len had more drinks and ended up vomiting. He hadn’t been this drunk in years, not enough to make himself sick anyway.

“I have to take him home. He’s totally smashed. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Barry left his friends with a short goodbye and sped him and Len home.

“Woah.” Len exclaimed, almost falling over after they stopped running. He was a laughing mess as he continued to dance. “Dance with me Barry.” He laughed out.

“Look it’s nice to know you’re a happy drunk, but it’s time for bed now Len.” Barry said, directing Len to the bedroom.

“Awww no fun.” Len said, a minute later, he vomited in the doorway.

“I’m pretty sure that’s no fun either. Let’s get you to the bathroom, get you cleaned up and to bed.” Barry narrated his plan as Snart nodded and followed his lead.

After a lot of puking and then making him drink a lot of water, along with taking aspirin, Len was passed out in bed, Barry cuddled up next to him. “Thanks for tonight Len,” Barry expressed, pressing a soft kiss to the older man’s temple.

\---

The next morning, Barry prepared a lot of coffee, aspirin and even made a light breakfast, knowing Snart would wake up hungry, cranky and with a bad hangover. And when Len did walk into the kitchen, a hand holding his forehead, Barry wasn’t surprised at all.

“C’mon, sit down, I’ve got everything to help that nasty hangover already here.” Barry whispered, knowing that being too loud, even if it was an inside voice volume, that it’d sound like he was yelling.

Any responce Barry got was a low moan of pain, as the older man sat in the chair at the table slowly. Barry made sure he was fed, took aspirin and then gave him coffee, and by the time that was finished, his hangover was half gone.

“I have the couch set up so you can watch TV and relax.” Barry said as Len stood to leave the kitchen.

“Only if you cuddle with me,” Len said, walking into the living room, knowing a speedster would be on his tail.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch, which turned into long naps and watching movies after they woke up(which just made them fall back asleep). Neither of them could complain, because they were in the comfort of their own home, after a fun night out.

“Oh and if you show anyone that video of me drunk… we’re going to have problems Scarlet.” Len said, no threat in his tone, but instead it was soft.

“Everyone at S.T.A.R. including Joe and Iris have already seen it.” Barry said flatly, not even opening his eyes. Both men burst into laughter at the thought of that video, and Len’s drunkenness.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! :)


End file.
